


My Rose

by Fangurl01



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Melancholy, Pain, Poetry, Sadness, ten (duplicate)/rose (implied), ten/rose past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written by The Doctor, about the love of his life, Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.

My Rose was the ocean breeze, a calm before the storm.

She stood before me, held my hand and told me how she felt.

I had to watch her sad smile as I turned and walked away,  
Had to hear her heaving sobs as she begged for me to stay  
I had to leave my Rose behind that terrible tragic day.

My love, my Rose.

For she is beauty, warmth and love,  
truly an angel sent from above.

My love, my Rose.

So if you truly love my Rose you better tell her so,  
And if my Rose loves you back then never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I love to hear peoples feedback on my work.


End file.
